Devices including laptop or desktop computers, tablet computers, televisions, digital video recorders, set-top boxes, digital media players, video gaming devices, video game consoles, and cellular telephones may have wired or wireless communication capabilities and may utilize cloud based services. Cloud based services, such as cloud based gaming, may utilize remote servers with a plurality of graphics processing units (GPUs) for graphics acceleration. Remote servers may perform graphics processing and transmit graphics over a communication network to a client device for display.
A remote server may include an architecture based on the x86 instruction set architecture. A remote server may utilize a virtual platform to allocate its hardware resources among a plurality of client devices. A virtual platform may allow multiple operating systems to operate on a remote server.